


Seeing True

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Ava thinks she is being mistaken for Sara yet again, but as it turns out, this time it goes a little differently.





	Seeing True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seeing Double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916218) by [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys). 



> This is a direct continuation of pliny's fic Seeing Double. It's meant as a loving homage, not in any way disrespectful to the joke, I love the joke, it's a good joke (and I'm totally not going to talk about how I mistook Ava for Laurel one brief split second in one of the promo pictures :P), I just had this in my head ever since I read the fic and I really wanted to write it, so, here you go.
> 
> You might want to read plinys fic first, since you won't understand anything if you don't. And it's also a very good fic (which obviously goes without saying anyways).

"Sara, hi!" 

Ava sighed, looking at the woman she recognized from the Legends' files, who had just come from the back of the coffee shop and was now smiling widely at her. 

"No, I am not Sara. But she should be here soon."

At this point she should really be resigned that this would be happening over and over again for all the frequency people were mistaking her for Sara. But it still bugged her that every time they were meeting with Sara's friends or family, someone would inevitably think she was her. This time, it was on a social call, one of the former Legends wanted to talk to Sara about something and Sara had asked Ava to come and meet her. 

Ava had always been curious about her, so she had agreed, but she was starting to regret this decision now. Sara had run late (some emergency she had assured Ava would be fixed quickly) and asked her to already order, so she had been standing in a line that was quite long for the last five minutes. She hadn't expected to meet Kendra before Sara would be here, so she hadn't been prepared for being mistaken for her yet again. But apparently, by now she should always expect it.

Except now Kendra was looking at her funny and she realized a split second later why, when a voice came from right behind her.

"I'm actually here now."

Ava turned around to see Sara who must have just entered the coffee shop. Kendra smiled again too, though she frowned a little bit.

"Yeah, that's who I meant. Do people actually mistake you for Sara?"

Ava sighed again, while Sara laughed. 

"All the time." 

"That is so weird. You two look nothing alike."

Now, Ava perked up and a grin spread over her face.

"I like you. How about you rejoin the Legends?" Kendra looked from her to Sara, a little confused and Ava realized she hadn't actually introduced herself. "I'm Ava by the way. Ava Sharpe."

"Right. Sara told me about you." she looked at Sara, "And actually, rejoining the team is what I wanted to talk to you about."

Sara threw her arms around both of them, grinning widely. 

"Well then, let's talk."


End file.
